


Cat Calling

by chromyrose



Series: SASO 2017 [30]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: The way to a man's heart is through his beloved pet.





	Cat Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/gifts).



> The prompt for this one was "Otabek in Yuri's bed with Pyocha (Yuri's cat)." When this was published on dw I used the OP's spelling of the cat's name, but in this fic I use "Potya" which seems to be the more commonly used spelling.

Having Otabek over was working out better than Yuri had ever hoped it could. When he’d initially extended the invitation for his best friend to spend a week with him over the summer, it was with a heart full of swallowed nerves; he’d never had a friend spend the night before, and the only people who came to his apartment before were skating related: Lilia, Yakov, Viktor, Katsudon, and Mila. Since he pretty much secretly counted them all as family, like his grandfather, he wasn’t even sure that any of their visits prepared him for Otabek actually accepting his offer. 

In hindsight, Yuri berated himself for being nervous in the first place; it was Otabek Altin, his best friend and basically the most accommodating guy around. He could hold a conversation with JJ and not give in to the impulse to punch him in the face, which should have been indication enough that nothing Yuri could have done would have offended him. Still, Yuri devoted a lot of effort to being on the safe side, including stocking his cabinets with real food and washing all of the sheets so that the guest cot set up in his bedroom would at least be warm and comfortable. 

And three days in, everything had gone without a hitch. Otabek seemed happy wherever they ended up, whether it was the rink to challenge one another or mess around with choreography they’d never really use, to Viktor and Katsudon’s apartment when they insisted on having them for dinner, or even to the supermarket when Yuri realized he was running low on Potya’s favorite wet food. 

Potya was the only thing that Yuri hadn’t considered. Over the past year and a half of their friendship he’d spammed Otabek with enough photos of her that of course Otabek knew he had a cat, but Yuri had never asked if he was allergic, or if he even liked cats. And Potya was spoiled and picky, which meant that she made it very obvious when she didn’t like someone; it was funny when she coughed a hairball into Viktor’s shoe, but Yuri knew that he’d die if she did something like that to Otabek.

So, when Potya readily climbed into Otabek’s lap during a movie on the night of his arrival, after very pointedly watching him for an hour beforehand, Yuri silently gave a sigh of relief. And when Potya purred contently and fell asleep as Otabek idly scratched her chin, Yuri’s heart palpitated uncomfortably in his chest. 

Two nights later, Yuri headed to his ensuite bathroom for a quick shower, and when he turned the water off he could hear Otabek’s voice through the door, murmuring low in Russian. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he was saying, his voice a rumble. “Yuri sends me pictures of you all the time, but those pictures don’t really show how shiny your fur is. Is it fur, or hair?” 

Otabek went quiet, and Yuri realized when he heard Potya mewl loudly that he practically had his ear pressed to the door. He went back over to the vanity to brush out his hair, loathe to dry it and miss out on the conversation. 

“Hair, then,” Otabek continued. “It’s very nice. Yuri takes very good care of you, doesn’t he?” Yuri couldn’t quite make out the few words that follow, and then he heard, “—I know, I know, you take good care of him, too. I’m grateful for that.” 

Yuri caught his reflection in the mirror, and scowled at how red his cheeks were. He splashed cold water from the skin on his face and decided to blame any residual pinkness on the heat from the shower, then finished getting dressed and slowly opened the door. 

Otabek was lying on his back in Yuri’s bed, an arm tucked under his head to prop it up and showing off the thickness of his bicep as it did so. His other hand was caressing Potya, his fingertips smoothing over her head and neck as she lay curled up on his chest. Yuri’s heart almost literally stopped. 

“Yura,” Otabek said in the same low, rumbling tone, a grin on his face as he slowly moved to sit up. His arms came protectively around Potya so she wouldn’t fall. “Are you ready to go?”

Yuri coughed. “I changed my mind about going out; we can go out anytime.” 

“Are you sure?” Otabek asked, his brow furrowing suddenly. “I don’t mind going.” 

“I’m positive,” Yuri insisted. “Lay back down. And make room, I’m joining you.” 

Otabek laid back down, and Yuri got into bed beside him, nervously apologizing when his knee bumped Otabek’s shin. When they were settled, it was silent. 

“So, what did you want to do instead?” 

“Uh.”

Potya interrupted the awkward moment, butting her head against Yuri’s hands first, then squirming her way out of Otabek’s loose grip to cuddle up against him instead. Yuri gratefully took over petting her. 

“I wanted to thank you,” he mumbled shyly. “For coming over, and being cool with me, and stuff. And Potya likes you, too, and she’s really picky, so…”

“Oh. Yeah, um, I should be the one thanking you for having me,” Otabek murmured back. “And I like Potya, too.”

“It’s gonna suck when you leave.”

Yuri surprised himself saying so, even though it was true, but Otabek didn’t seem fazed. He hummed and reached between them to scratch behind Potya’s ear, letting his hand bump Yuri’s.

“I’m not looking forward to it, either. But I’m here now, and I’m really happy to be.”

Yuri wasn’t sure which of them moved, but then their pinkies were linked, and he found himself returning Otabek’s thousand-watt smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to let me know what you think, and find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/haikyuutiie) for my frequent headcanon babbling.


End file.
